


Positions

by not_yuuyan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_yuuyan/pseuds/not_yuuyan
Summary: hello!!! i am back with another set of filthy oneshots especially for you yutoyama shippers!! 🤪as you can see from the title, yes. inspired by ariana grande's positions! 🥵💦so this will be like a bunch of oneshots that i will continue to update whenever i feel like what i wrote is good enough HAHAHAHAwithout further ado! please enjoy the filth coming(😉) your way!
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i am back with another set of filthy oneshots especially for you yutoyama shippers!! 🤪 
> 
> as you can see from the title, yes. inspired by ariana grande's positions! 🥵💦
> 
> so this will be like a bunch of oneshots that i will continue to update whenever i feel like what i wrote is good enough HAHAHAHA 
> 
> without further ado! please enjoy the filth coming(😉) your way!

It was a great date. Dinner was delicious. His date was dashing. They weren’t rushing home. Everything went exactly the way they wanted it to go. And looking at how things are progressing, they’d definitely end it the way they wanted it too as well. 

“Yutti… Can you undress me properly and then suck me off?” Yamada whined, beneath the other, trying to push him off from his dick.

"Take off your shirt yourself, I’ll handle something _harder.”_ Yuto chuckled at his boyfriend as he got up and helped the other to take off his pants and boxers, properly this time, before wrapping his lips around the other’s dick again, continuing where he left off. 

Yamada took off his shirt and threw it aside before wrapping his hands around Yuto’s head, keeping him there. He looked down at the sight of Yuto bobbing his head up and down his dick, fingers clawing on his thighs. He swore he could come just from the sight.

Yuto felt Yamada thrusting his hips up matching his pace and he felt his dick twitch inside which was a sign for Yuto to pull away. Yamada choked out a groan when he felt Yuto detach himself from his dick.

Yuto went up to catch Yamada’s lips, crashing them together, tongues fighting for dominance. Yamada moaned into the kiss as he felt his boyfriend’s bulge grinding against his. The other pulled away first, throwing off his shirt as Yamada sat up, unbuckling the belt and undoing the jeans’ fly.

Yuto got off the bed to discard off his last remaining clothes on him before straddling Yamada again, attaching his lips to his neck, sucking and biting the flesh hard enough to leave a mark. Yamada arched his back, giving into the attention Yuto was giving him. 

Yamada rolled his hips to meet Yuto’s now _really_ hard dick to rush him for more. Yuto pulled away from his neck to look at the multiple marks he has made on the other, only to catch him staring back at him with eyes full of love and lust.

Yuto continued to attack the other with his lips and tongue, going down from his chest, lingering on his nipples then moving further down, purposely letting his nose brush against Yamada’s leaking dick and latching his tongue to his rim, preparing him. 

Yamada arched his back at the sudden action as he tried to sit up with his elbows and saw how hot Yuto looked like preparing him. “Yuu… your fingers… please…” he whined as he pushed his hips towards the youngers’ tongue inside of him.

Yuto loved how Yamada whines and begs for him whenever they’re having sex. It’s always something so familiar to them but so fresh as if they’ve never slept with each other enough for the past 5 years. 

Yuto complied as he added a finger into Yamada’s rim, pushing through the tightness. He knew what Yamada was comfortable with so he didn’t need to ask before adding a second and third in, thoroughly preparing him, quick before his turn.

Yamada was a moaning mess beneath him. He kept arching his back, loving how Yuto’s fingers felt inside of him together with his tongue. It didn’t take Yuto long to find Yamada’s prostate. 

“Yuu! Your dick! Now!” Yamada tried to pull away from Yuto’s fingers, trying to keep himself in check, not wanting to come yet. Not now.

Yuto felt Yamada clench on his fingers and pulled his tongue away first to see how messed up his boyfriend looked. The way his sweat was letting his bangs stick to his forehead and how his chest was moving up and down, breath shaky. 

Yuto pulled his fingers away and got up to kiss the other man beneath him, taking his breath away, yet again. He pulled away before grabbing his dick, aligning it to Yamada’s rim, pushing just the tip through. Yamada moaned as he arched his back, wanting Yuto to do something real, soon.

“Keep your eyes open Yamachan. I want to you to look at me while I fuck you.” Yuto ordered, keeping very still, trying hard not to just thrust into his boyfriend’s hot body and taking it. 

Yamada opened his eyes and looked right at Yuto. Yuto’s eyes were dark but he saw how Yuto wanted- _needed_ this. He wrapped his arms around Yuto’s neck and pulled him even closer, “Make me limp Yutti” And Yuto lost all of his sanity right then.

He slammed right into Yamada’s rim and pulled back out as he repeated the same actions. Yamada choked out a scream, indicating that Yuto found his prostate. Yuto sped up his thrusts, hitting the same spot again and again all while finding his own orgasm. 

“Yuu… Touch me…” Yamada whined from beneath him. Yuto instinctively got his hand to wrap around Yamada’s dick pumping him at the same pace of his thrusts. Yamada’s moans only got louder and louder, he was close.

“Yuu… I’m-” Before he could finish, Yamada came hard on Yuto’s hand. Yuto didn’t stop thrusting, he continued but now only faster, chasing his own orgasm. Yamada was tired, trying to recover but he saw how Yuto was focused so he gathered whatever strength he had and wrapped his legs around the other’s hips. Yuto groaned at the action. 

“Fuck Yamachan… You feel so fucking good around me.” Yuto managed to choke out, feeling his orgasm coming. “Come in me Yutti. I want to feel your cum in me” Yamada replied as he felt Yuto’s cum spilling inside of him. He watched how Yuto’s face looked as he came, how hard he was holding onto his hips. Yuto’s thrusts slowed down as he finally pulled out and laid next to his boyfriend. 

Yamada turned to look at his boyfriend looking nicely fucked up from the sex. He looked down to Yuto’s hand that was covered in his cum as he took it to his mouth and sucked them, cleaning his hand.

Once he was done, he was caught by Yuto staring at him as he pulled away from his fingers and shrugged. Yuto leaned down to catch his boyfriend’s lips as he tasted himself.

“You are the dirtiest, sexiest, hottest thing I have ever seen my entire life.” Yuto stated as he pulled away and saw Yamada lay down next to him, cuddling into his neck. 

“That’s why you love me isn’t it?” Yamada remarked softly, as he felt sleep creeping on him. Yuto saw how his boyfriend was giving into sleep as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“That’s only one of the many things that I love about you, Yamachan.” he whispered before planting a kiss on Yamada’s forehead as he felt sleep creeping on him too. 


	2. Position No. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd position is here! 😉 
> 
> faster than expected huh? HAHAHA well it has been written for quite sometime now... i just didn't find the time to proof read them and post it up! 
> 
> well, enjoy!! 💙❤️

The group met up in the morning for a meeting which ended on a much earlier note. They had another schedule late in the evening so they had the whole afternoon free to themselves. They bid their goodbyes as they separated. Yuto and Yamada decided to get some groceries to cook lunch before heading to the younger’s place. 

“Pasta! Pasta! Pasta! Pasta! Pasta! Pas-” Yamada shut his boyfriend up by closing his mouth with his hand. “Okay Yutti! We’ll have pasta for lunch.” 

“Yay! I’m so glad you’re my boyfriend! At least you _can_ cook!” Yuto exclaimed as he brought the groceries to the kitchen. Yamada rolled his eyes at his comment as he followed him behind.

“Is cooking the only thing that makes you glad you’re with me?” he questioned Yuto.

“Well, other than the fact that you are the most sexiest man in Japan, you _are_ our ace center and the fact that I’m crazy obsessed over you, yeah cooking makes one of them I guess.” Yuto shrugged cheekily, helping to unpack the groceries. 

“I think it’s a bit freaky to say that you’re obsessed with me Yutti.” Yamada pointed out, looking at him.

“Well, I, for one, think of it as a very unique and safe way of saying you can do _anything_ you want with me and my heart and I’ll still be very much in love with you.” Yuto mentioned, not so innocently, to Yamada which made the other look very bothered by his words. 

Yamada took the younger’s hands and brought him to the living room, edging him to sit on the couch before he straddled him. Yuto looked at the elder suggestively, leaving his hands on Yamada’s hips.

“Are we going to have lunch or have sex right now? I don’t really mind either. Just don’t be cranky later during the shoot about being hungry because you chose to drag me here.” 

Yamada just shut his boyfriend up by locking their lips together, holding onto Yuto's shirt, pulling him closer. Yuto clawed on the elder’s hips through his shirt showing how much he wants him. Their tongues danced around for a while enjoying themselves before things got rougher and they started fighting for dominance which in rare times, Yamada had won. Yuto pulled away first before locking his eyes onto the man on top of him. 

“To answer your question, I would very much want to have sex with you right now on this couch. Besides, even if I might be cranky, it won’t be because we didn’t eat…” Yamada paused before looking shy, wondering if he should continue what he wanted to say. Yuto looked into his eyes, giving him the push to continue.

Yamada took a deep breath before continuing “You said I can do _anything_ I want with you right?” Yuto nodded and slightly smirked knowing where this was going. “I want you to listen to me during sex Yuu. That means touching only where I let you and coming only when I let you… You okay with that Yutti?” 

Yuto chuckled before shifting more comfortably into the couch so Yamada could have more control and space. “I’m at your service Yamachan.” was all that Yuto replied before Yamada hurriedly took off his shirt and helped the younger to take his off. 

“Don’t touch me at all Yutii. Keep your hands at your sides and let me do my thing.” Yuto watched his boyfriend get off of him and discarded his pants and boxers, leaving him bare naked for Yuto to stare at.

He saw how hard Yamada was and licked his lips at the view. Yamada felt in power, in control of the situation. He watched how Yuto was very turned on just by looking at him and that made Yamada feel even more confident. 

Yamada knelt down and unbuckled Yuto’s belt and undid his fly as he gestured for the younger to lift himself up so he could take them off. He watched Yuto’s dick bounce out of the restrictive boxers, hitting his stomach.

Yuto groaned as he felt Yamada’s stare on him and the cold air hit his dick. Yamada took Yuto’s dick in all at once, choking a little as he felt his dick hit the back of his throat. Yuto moaned at the action, giving into how good Yamada took him in and how hot he looked like now. 

Yamada let Yuto’s dick out of his wet mouth and looked up at him. Grabbing the base of his dick, he started to lick Yuto’s dick from the base up till the tip, repeating it again and again, all in all not breaking eye contact with him. Yuto was about to go crazy from Yamada’s tongue. He wanted to grab his hair and force his dick into his mouth before fucking his face but Yamada wanted this so he grabbed the fabric of the couch instead. “Yamachan… Don’t tease…” 

Yamada didn’t need to be told twice as he took Yuto in again and started to bop his head, finding a steady pace. He heard Yuto groaning and moaning his name as he felt himself get harder; like he could get any harder than he already is.

Yamada left his lips wrapped around the tip of Yuto’s dick as he focused on sucking just the tip and his hand moving up and down the rest of Yuto’s length. He felt Yuto thrusting his hips up, unconsciously a few times so he pulled away almost immediately earning a choked scream from the younger. 

“Yamachan! That’s honestly so rude.” Yuto stated, breathing heavily. Yamada chuckled softly before straddling Yuto again and locking their lips together, letting the younger taste himself between their tongues.

Yamada pulled away first before taking a deep breath, preparing himself what he wanted to do next. Yamada grabbed Yuto’s dick and positioned it at his hole. But before he could do anything, Yuto was faster as he grabbed Yamada’s hands away and glared at him.

“You told me not to touch you but you’re going to hurt yourself. Let me at least get the lube from my room Yamachan.” Yuto tried to get up but Yamada held him down.

“No. I want to do this, Yuto. I want to feel you like this. I’ll be okay. I just need you to keep very still and let me do all the work okay? I won’t break.” he reassured Yuto, who still has his doubts. 

Yuto let go of his boyfriend’s hands and placed them at his sides, bracing himself. Yamada went to reposition Yuto’s dick at his rim and slowly let the tip in and left it there before breathing heavily at the intrusion. Yuto groaned at how tight Yamada was, especially since there was no preparation involved. He forced himself to stay very still, terrified he might really hurt his boyfriend.

Yamada continued breathing in and out before settling down even more of Yuto’s dick, feeling how raw it feels, trying to focus on how full he felt with Yuto inside of him. He continued to settle down even more until he finally got all of Yuto inside of him. Both of them groaned at how hot it was.

Once Yamada felt used to the stretch, he pulled himself up again before slamming back down on Yuto’s dick. Going at a steady pace, ignoring the pain, finding pleasure in the position that he was in, focusing on how good Yuto feels inside of him. 

Yamada kept going for a while before he sped up and let out a filthy moan as he found his prostate, aiming there as he bounced faster on Yuto’s dick, giving into pure pleasure now. Yuto watched how Yamada was in full control of his own pleasure and fought back the need to come soon.

Yamada went faster and faster, sure that he was chasing his own orgasm more than Yuto’s. Yuto focused on how Yamada was gripping onto his shoulders, how disheveled he looked riding his dick, how the room was filled with the filthiest sounds coming from the both of them.

“Yamachan… Do you want me to-” Yuto asked before he got cut off. “I can come like this Yuu. Just keep saying my name. Don’t stop. Keep telling me how good you feel.” Yamada could taste his orgasm building up at the tip of his tongue. He just needed a push from Yuto.

“You feel so tight, so hot, so _raw_ around me. We already have enough sex but you still feel so _tight_ , it’s so fucking amazing. Fuck, you are the sexiest person on earth. I’m so close, Yamachan. I want to come so hard inside of you. Fill you up with me.” 

Yamada groaned as he bounced one last time, hitting his prostate hard as he came all over their stomachs. He continued to ride out his high and changed his main focus to Yuto.

“I’m almost there Yamachan…” A few bounces after, he felt Yuto’s dick twitch inside of him and felt him empty himself. Yuto felt Yamada’s weight on him, obviously giving in to tiredness. He thought it was safe enough to touch his boyfriend as he let his hands caress Yamada’s back. 

Both of them stayed like that for a while, calming their breathing before Yuto broke the silence first.

“As much as how hot that was and how I would very much want to do it again, please tell me in advance so I won’t get so worried about your well being. And before you get to retaliate, I know you won’t break. I just get worried about seriously hurting you, even when it’s not me who wants to do it… like this. ” Yamada chuckled at his boyfriend’s statement before looking straight at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“I wanted this Yuto. You told me I could do anything I want… So I guess my mind went to this.” he replied, now shy.

“I’m just glad I didn’t seriously hurt you Yamachan.” Yuto commented before flicking the elder’s forehead. “Ouch! Hey! But see! It was a good kind of pain and I didn’t break!”

Yuto just laughed at his boyfriend’s remark before sliding Yamada off his dick, earning a groan from the both of them at the lost. Yamada winced at the pain that he definitely forgot about and had difficulty standing up, from Yuto’s observation.

Yuto shook his head but helped to carry Yamada to the bathroom and washed themselves up while he starts planning in his head what to say when the members see Yamada limping later on. 


	3. Position No. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeyoooo!! 😬
> 
> i'm back with another filthy oneshot! 🤪 this time well... it's shorter than normal but the filth level is there so i hope that'll make up for it! 😆
> 
> hope you like this as well!! 🥰💜

“Just seconds ago you absolutely refused to let me enter the kitchen and now here you are kneeling, sucking my dick like a good slut that you are. You really are something else Ryosuke.” Yuto breathed out heavily, choking his words out as he grabbed onto Yamada’s hair and pushed his mouth further into his dick. 

Yamada moaned around his dick, driving him crazy from the vibrations. He felt Yuto clench his hair even tighter, almost hurting him but it was a beautiful pain for Yamada. He could feel Yuto’s dick twitch in his mouth as he pulled away earning a very loud groan from the younger.

“Ryosuke! What -” Before Yuto could talk, Yamada pulled the younger into a desperate kiss, interlocking their tongues together, bringing their hot bodies closer to each other. 

Yuto’s hands started to undress the older, pulling down his pants and boxers, to free his boyfriend’s very hard dick from restrictions. He felt Yamada moan into the kiss when his dick got in contact with the cold air. Yamada pulled away first to take off his shirt as Yuto did with his, leaving them stark naked in the kitchen. 

Yuto switched their positions to let Yamada’s back hit the tip of the kitchen counter. Yamada felt the contact on his back as he instinctively jumped onto the counter and spread his legs wide, pulling Yuto in between them and pulling his body as close to him, letting Yuto feel his hard dick against his stomach.

Yuto groaned at his boyfriend and smirked a little. “You are filthy, Ryosuke.” Yuto whispered near Yamada's face.

“Only filthy for you… _Ruin_ me Yuto.” Yamada could swear he heard Yuto growl. He smirked at his boyfriend’s reaction. They were always on board with each other with whatever kinks, positions or places they wanted to try when it comes to sex. 

Yuto pulled Yamada till his rim reached the end of the counter as he kneeled down in front of him and inserted his tongue in his hole. Yamada rolled his head back at the intrusion as his hands automatically found its way to Yuto’s head pushing him closer, deeper into him.

Yuto loved how Yamada was going insane for him.Yuto inserted 2 fingers into his rim, joining his tongue in the mix. It didn’t take Yuto long to find Yamada’s prostate. Yamada was losing it. He swore he could come anytime soon just by his boyfriend’s tongue and fingers. 

“Yuu! Enough! Just fuck me!” Yamada begged, now trying to pull Yuto away from his rim. He felt Yuto smirking as he saw the younger stand up as he sucked his fingers in front of him.

Yamada couldn’t take it anymore so he took matters into his hands as he grabbed Yuto’s dick and positioned it in front of his rim, trying to put it in without falling off the counter top. Yuto watched how desperate Yamada was for his dick and complied as he pushed through his rim all in one go. 

Yamada screamed at the intrusion. _God_. He felt like he was about to split into two.

He _loved_ it.

How Yuto was making him feel this way. How Yuto makes him squirm and beg the youngers’ dick even after sleeping together for the past 5 years. Yuto stayed still while he searched for comfort in Yamada’s eyes but Yamada was quicker.

“Move Yuto. I meant it when I said ruin me. I have nothing to do tomorrow. I can limp around the house. Just. fucking. move.” 

Yuto ducked down to attack the elder’s neck, sucking on the flesh, making Yamada scream even more. His thrusts got faster but he aimed deeper, finding his prostate soon enough. Yamada gathered whatever strength he had and wrapped his legs around Yuto’s waist. Yuto groaned at the depth that he’s feeling, thrusting inside of Yamada’s hot body. Yuto felt his orgasm coming as he trailed his hand to Yamada’s dick to give him relief. 

Yamada swatted his hand away as he breathed out, “I can come like this.. Just keep going.. Don’t stop..” Yuto gripped Yamada’s hips again, now thrusting faster, hitting the elder’s prostate again and again, determined to make Yamada come first. He felt the elder clench around his dick, he knew Yamada was close. “Yuu.. I’m-” Yamada managed to choke out before coming hard between their bodies.

Yuto didn’t slow down. He continued to thrust into the elder’s body finding his own orgasm. His thrusts became sloppier as he felt his orgasm on the tip of his tongue. “Come in me Yuto. Let me feel your hot cum in me…” Yamada whispered lewdly, driving Yuto off the edge and coming inside his hot body. Yuto slowed down, riding through his orgasm. 

“That was… hot...” Yamada breathed out, caressing his boyfriend’s forehead. Yuto chuckled as he placed a sweet kiss on his boyfriend and pulled away, looking into his eyes. He tried to pull out but Yamada whined as he wrapped his legs even tighter around the younger, refusing to let him pull out of him, accidentally hitting his prostate which earned a moan from the elder.

“You are such a _filthy_ , little slut sometimes, you know that?” Yuto chuckled at his boyfriend’s actions. “I just love seeing you take me like that. Makes me feel… sexy and satisfied.” Yamada lewdly replied, grinding his hips to meet the younger. 

Yuto felt himself get harder at the elder’s action. He growled low, hands gripping into the elder’s hips. “We have the rest of today and tomorrow. We’re never leaving the damn bed.” Yuto stated as he picked the elder up by his thighs, off the counter top.

Yamada wrapped his arms around Yuto’s neck and laughed softly.

“Fuck the bed. We have the whole apartment. Get creative Yutti.” 


End file.
